Count Dracula
"You would play your brains against mine, against me who has commanded nations?" - Dracula to Lorrimer Van Helsing 'Count Dracula '''was the aristocratic monarch of all vampires, who was described as "''the most evil creature to ever set its seal on civilisation". He was the fountainhead of the cult of vampirism and the most powerful and feared of all vampires. According to legend, many had saught to destroy him throughout the decades yet all had failed. His reign of hideous terror lasted many centuries, and he had enslaved thousands to the curse of the vampire from his castle in Transylvania. Dracula was the most ruthless and wicked of all vampires, subjegating hundreds under his rule. His bloodlust was unrivaled by any other of the undead. The Count was the last member of the ancient Dracula family, having an undead lifespan of hundreds of years. Dracula was served by many satanic disciples who aided him in his evil crusades and ressurected him after his destruction. Count Dracula was ressurected many times, regaining his power and being defeated. Count Dracula's greatest adversaries was the Van Helsing bloodline whom had sworn to destroy him. He was destroyed by - depending on the timeline- either the Dr. Joseph Van Helsing in the original timeline or Dr. Lawrence Van Helsing and his desceandant Prof. Lorrimer Van Helsing in the newer timeline. He was portrayed in seven films of the Hammer franchise by the late Sir Christopher Lee. Reign of terror Count Dracula was the last remaining of his once noble bloodline. Castle Dracula stood near Klausenburg, Transylvania in the Carpathian Mountains. In the village near the castle, the people feared the vampire's terror. He claimed many local girls as his victims, draining them of blood and leaving their mutlated bodies, in some instances turning his many victims into vampires. It is said he was the "fountainhead" of the vampire cult, it is unknown whether or not Dracula was the first vampire. He had an immense control over those whom he chose as disciples. It is unknown whether the count had any connection to the Karnstein family of vampires. His most ruthless disciple was Baron Meinster a vampire, who possibly became undead due to Dracula's influence. In the village of Kleinenburg near the castle, the people were in constant fear, having local girls dissapear only to be found with bite-marks on their necks. The girls had to be destroyed by wooden stake by priests. Dracula's evil was feared and his shadow overlooked the whole area. The people knew of Count Dracula's exsistance, but all feared his dark power, causing them to hang strings of garlic and crucifixes into their homes and taverns as an attempt to protect themselves. Dracula lived at his castle, being attended to by his faithful and insane servant Klove. With him in the castle came to live a young woman, whom was held prisoner in the caslte. His reign of terror spanned more than a century. Dracula (1958) In May of 1885, - Jonathan Harker an occult researcher and vampire hunter from London travelled to Castle Dracula, having accepted the office of the count's personal librarian, to work among his books, keeping his true motives hidden. He entered the castle's hall and saw Dracula left a note: "My Dear Harker, I am sorry I was unable to meet you. Eat well, make yourself comfortable, Dracula". After meeting the female vampire who was Dracula's bride, Count Dracula appeared on top of the stairs greeting Harker politely and cultured. He showed him to his room and gave him the key to the library, as Dracula would leave and not be back until after sundown the next day. He lay his eyes upon of Jonathan's fiancé Lucy Holmwood whom he called "charming." Harker wrote in his diary about meeting the Count. Dracula than left the castle, locking Harker in his room , to hunt for the blood of another victim. Count Dracula later returned to the castle through his private chambers, finding Harker and his bride there who had bitten him. Dracula was furious, his eyes bloodied and his fangs draiped in fresh blood. The vampire threw his bride of Harker and thus revealed his true savage nature. Harker and Dracula wrestled but Harker was overcome by the count's strengh. He collapsed unconcious. Dracula than took his bride and returned to the crypt where the vampires had to rest in their coffins during the day. Harker had awoken in his own room. Finding he had been bitten, he set out to destroy the count as he had originally intended. Harker hid his diary in the courtyard and found Dracula's resting place. With a wooden stake, Jonathan entered the crypt. First, Harker drove a stake through the bride. Her screams awakened Dracula, just as dusk came allowing the vampire to rise. When Harker had destroyed the female, he went over to the count's coffin only to find it empty. Suddenly Dracula appeared behind him, slamming close the door, claiming Harker as his next victim. The angered count swore vengeance against Harker and his friends for the destruction of his wife. He wanted to victimise Lucy, to make her his new bride. It was the vampire's plot to drink more blood and spread the curse with his evil to the innocent Miss Holmwood. A few days later, Dr. Van Helsing came to Klausenburg to find his missing friend and colleauge. He was reffered by an inn-keeper to the castle. He rode their by cab but he found the castle abandoned. Yet the professor found Jonathan's diary with the notes written by him after he had been bitten Just then, Van Helsing witnessed a black carriage carrying a white coffin and driven by four horses depart from the gates, unbeknownst to the doctor, containg Dracula bound for England. Van Helsing entered the crypt and found Jonathan, now a vampire, and destroyed him. Meanwhile, Dracula travelled to London by unknown means to exact his revenge on Harker's family and all vampire hunters. Ten days later, while Dr. Van Helsing informed Arthur Holmwood, Lucy's brother and his wife Mina, Lucy had already fallen victim to Count Dracula. She had fallen under his evil influence and beccame addicted to Dracula's erotic power. She was given a crucifix as protection by the maid Gerda, but she refused to wear it, opening the window and thus allowing the count to enter. While Mina is wondering what has happened to Lucy as she has become so weak, Dr. Seward wrote of the synthomps as eunemia. Mina wishes for a second opionion and besieges Dr. Van Helsing to examine her. He finds two bite-marks on Lucy's neck confirming his suspicions. Somehow, Dracula's influence had caused her to learn of Jonathan's dead. It is implied that as he impales someone on his wall in Scars Of Dracula as well as saying to Lorrimer Van Hellsing "You would pit your brains against mine? Against me who has commanded nations?" That he is indeed Vlad Tepes Dracula. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Bad Category:Evil Category:Deceased